


Becoming More Than Besties

by Julia3132



Series: Blam Week 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week 2016, Day 3 Fake Dating, M/M, Sequel to Becoming Besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Now that they are best friends, can they be something more?





	1. Fake Dating: Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 3 drabbles as continuations of series Becoming Blam  
> Fake Dating: Family Reunion was written for Blam Week 2016

 

**_Chapter Summary: Since Sam’s parents think their dating, Sam asks Blaine to his family reunion._ **

 

“Dating?”

 

“Yeah, but there’s more. Now that we are fake boyfriends I need you to be my fake date at my family reunion.”

 

“Why?

 

“My mom loves _Grease_ so I gave her a recording of _Beauty School Drop Out._ Now she wants us to sing at the reunion. Since you are my boyfriend she just assumed I had asked you to be my date.”

 

“You mean asked your fake boyfriend on a fake date.”

 

“Come on Blaine. You know you want to come. We can’t break-up yet.”

 

“Fine! I’ll go. What are we singing?”

 

“What about _Boyfriend_ from the Biebs?”

 

 

 

Note: _Boyfriend_ : Rathore, Deepin; Levy, Mason; Musto, Matthew; Bieber. Justin  2012

_Beauty School Dropout (Grease)_ : Jacobs, Jim; Casey, Warren  1971

 

 

 


	2. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shares the college essay video that Blaine made for him with his mother

 

“It is dyslexia.”

 

“I don’t know what to say sweetheart. On the one hand, I’m glad we finally found the problem, but on the other, I’m sad it took so long.”

 

“I know mom.”

 

“Now, what are you going to do? Take the test again?”

 

“I don’t know. Blaine found me a bunch of colleges that don’t require the tests. Plus he made me the video.”

 

“Video?”

 

“Check your inbox.”

 

_5 minutes later_ “Oh Sammy, that is just perfect. You and Blaine are so lucky you found each other.”

 

“Mom, Blaine and I aren’t actually dating.”

 

“Really? Are you sure?”

 

 


	3. Men of McKinley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s January picture is not the one he approved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 drabbles left in the series that will post on Day 5 of Blam Week 2016

 

“I can’t believe Tina changed the photo.”

 

“You know what it looks like, right?”

 

“Of course I do Sam. A giant dick!”

 

“Did you know the photo is on the JBI website?”

 

“Yes”

 

“How about the contest?”

 

“What contest?”

 

“Some girl said something about how all the good ones are taken or gay. Then she said that she would give 100 bucks to any girl that could “turn” you. Other girls have not only taken her challenge but have sweetened the pot as well. It is up to $5,000. Too bad I can’t “turn” you.”

 

“You could always try Sammy.”

 

 

 


End file.
